Grand theft auto: A San Andreas tale
by don2014
Summary: Oscar Nellan moves to San Andreas to start a new life, his great uncle Brucie introduces him to the famous Lester Crest and Oscar leads a crew on their first heist.
1. Chapter 1: Los Santos

Chapter 1: Los Santos

6 years after GTA V a new gangster makes a name for himself in Liberty City Oscar Nellan born and raised in Liberty city now he had a great life in LC until his parents were murdered (both being in the IAA) Oscar started working with gangs throughout LC and left the gangs eventually but soon left LC do to drug wars and the biker gang known as the Angels of death Oscar made up his mind to move to San Andreas. A few days later Oscar stepped off the plane in Los Santos San Andreas here he was greeted by his great uncle Brucie Kibbutz and "hey Oscar I'll show you my place I own a car depot come on" Brucie says and the two drive off in Brucie's Banshee. " and here we are the depot I got tons of racing cars" Brucie says and they look around "uncle Bruce do you have any new cars?" Oscar asks "these are the best cars of my day I got a Banshee, a comet, a Turismo all kinds of cool cars" Brucie says "uncle Bruce I need a real racing car no one in Los Santos will be racing in one of these old fashioned cars" Oscar says "oh and what kinda car could I get for your racing?" Brucie asks "I'm not sure I want to race anymore and I don't want you spending money on me" Oscar says "come on one race to get you some money and you can do whatever you want with it" Brucie says " I got $4000 from my jobs back in LC but fine one race I was thinking we could use a Turismo R or an Ocelot something like that" Oscar says "oh I think I can afford a Turismo R for your first racing car Oscar" Brucie says they head to a car depot and buy a Turismo R "alright now lets race" Brucie says Oscar drives to the Los Santos street race "there's six other racers no harm done if you don't win just try and win like a Kibbutz" Brucie says leaving the car "yeah I'll try this is my first race in LS" Oscar says and the race begins soon and luckily enough Oscar crosses the finish line in first place "noob luck" a racer says "wow Oscar! you won yourself 1st place and you earned a good 6000 dollars you know what Im buying your first house head to this house I texted the details" Brucie says "thanks Bruce" Oscar says. He arrives at the house and is met by the famous heist boss Lester Crest "hello Oscar I'm Lester Crest I bought this house I don't want a payment all I want is some work" Lester says "do you own a gang?" Oscar asks "no I'm a heist planner and heist boss I got a heist for you if your up for it" Lester says "depends" Oscar "well here's my number call me when you're ready to make some real money" Lester says.


	2. Chapter 2 The crew

Chapter 2 The crew

A week later

Oscar Nellan worked with Lamar Davis the leader of the Grove st families gang and the two became good friends Oscar helped the gang fight off the Ballas gang. "Oscar you're a cool guy now that the Ballas have decided to lay low I can handle the gang fights from here thanks for your help tough" Lamar says "no problem Lamar" Oscar says, Oscar headed to his house and counted up his money "time to call Lester" Oscar thinks and calls up Lester "hello Oscar" Lester says "look I'm heading over to the factory I'm willing to that heist" Oscar says "sounds good I'll be here" Lester says. Ocar arrives at the Garment factory where Lester waits "ah Oscar are you ready?" Lester asks "you bet I am" Oscar says "alright since this is the first heist I let you off easy I got your crew and equipment needed for this heist" Lester says "thanks Lester" Oscar says, Lester opens the office door and the rest of the crew enters the room "Oscar meet your crew Michelle Bellic niece of Niko Bellic, Lenny Clinton son of Frank Clinton, Joe Davis son of Lamar Davis and Abby Cipirani daughter of Toni Cipirani" Lester says "nice to meet you all" Oscar says "no the setup I'm sending you five to Vice City to rob the Vercetti's you can go in easy or dumb" Lester says "lets start easy then possibly everything'll get trickier later" Oscar says "trickier sounds fun" Michelle flirts "alright in that case take these masks and the guns those are carbine riffles, now once you're in VC you'll head to Tommy Vercetti's penthouse and act as an ally then do some work and then back stab him kill him and take the money and any belongings that'll make more money" Lester says "seems like a easy gang fight to me" Lenny says "then I'll call you and tell you your next step to victory your transport is a barracks truck outside the factory good luck" Lester says. The five head outside "ready to hit the road?" Brucie Kibbutz asks as he enters the driver seat "lets go then" Joe says the five enter the truck and hit the road.


	3. Chapter 3: Hitting the road

Chapter 3: Hitting the road

The crew took off in the barracks when they had all of their equipment needed, if anyone asked they were undercover military ops shipping cargo to Vice City. Brucie took great precaution as they were on the road making sure that no one asked too much. At about 12AM the crew was still on the highway in San Andreas avoiding police as much as possible "yo Kibbutz why don't we stop somewhere and get some rest calm the stress a little" Lenny says "do we have time to stop?" Brucie asks "yes Bruce let's stop" Oscar says "where are we stopping?" Brucie asks "the vanilla unicorn" Lenny says "oh a night club" Michele says sarcastically. Brucie parks the truck behind the vanilla unicorn and hides the barracks the rest enter the club Oscar avoided contact with anyone in the club he didn't know and just asked for a shot of vodka. Oscar decided to head outside and sleep in the barracks with Brucie, however Brucie was gone too Oscar searched inside the club with no sign of his uncle. Lenny met up with Oscar at the bar "hey Oscar" Lenny said buying himself a shot "don't worry about getting me a drink Len I'm good" Oscar says "alright man your uncle Bruce is downstairs in the fitness center" Lenny says "that sounds right" Oscar says "he's sleeping in the VP fitness bedroom alone luckily he'll get a good nights sleep" Lenny says taking a drink of his beer "ya your right" Oscar says leaving. Oscar heads outside and takes out his suitcase and looks at the few belongings he brought his phone, his toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, a box of condoms and his luxury watch his grandfather bought him when he was in middle school. Oscar thought back to eighth grade when his father was executed by a local gangster, the gangster was arrested but he escaped prison and went into hiding in 10th grade his mother was killed in action by a biker the biker was arrested and later died to an overdose. Oscar thought back to the day he went to his mother's funeral and was accompanied by his grandfather and saw his father's murder, after the funeral Oscar followed the gangster that killed his father to see the gangster begging for forgiveness to another gangster only to be shot in the leg he fought back and killed the gangster and ran off. Oscar remembered police killing the gangster in the end and Oscar finally decided at the age of 19 to move to San Andreas hoping for a better life and so far he was getting better then he imagined. Oscar closed his suitcase and locked it then closed the barracks door and locked it "is Bruce in there?" Kyla asked from behind "uh no he's inside taking a rest downstairs" Oscar says turning around "I just wanted to grab something of mine and hope to find somewhere to sleep I couldn't sleep in there if my life depended on it" Kyla says "I was going to sleep in the barracks but have at her" Oscar says throwing Kyla the keys and heading back to the club "Oscar" kyla called "yes?" Oscar asked looking back at Kyla "why don't you sleep with me?" Kyla asked. Oscar thought about it for a minute then agreed and hopped on the back of the truck he adjusted his jacket to make a pillow and curled up into a ball hoping it wouldn't rain.


	4. Chapter 4: Vice City travels

Chapter 4: Vice City travels

Oscar awoke in the barracks it was still dark out he took out his phone it was now 3:45 AM he looked beside him Kyla slept peacefully beside him she had covered the two of them with a comforter blanket. Oscar got up slowly trying not to awaken Kyla and looked around the club lights were still on and music was playing inside _of course it's still open I hope the others are getting some sleep we'll be heading for Vice City when the sun comes up._ Oscar thought he blinked as a car pulled in he lied down pretending to be asleep the car drove past them not noticing them he sat up and looked around there were no cars in sight Brucie had parked behind the club billboard so no one would see the barracks and alert police or military. Oscar still trying not to wake up Kyla lied back down he stared at the sky trying to fall asleep when Kyla got up and smiled at him "hey sexy" she said "hi Kyla" Oscar said awkwardly Kyla sat up and threw the blanket off herself and sat on top of Oscar "fuck me Oscar" Kyla whispered and kissed Oscar "oh uh okay" Oscar said awkwardly. Lenny walks around the club after a short nap he searches for a place to get a longer nap he enters the managers office to find no one in sight he picks up a note that says: _off on personal business work will be back tomorrow at 9AM_ Lenny placed the note down and locked the office door he sat on the coach and lied down falling asleep a couple minutes later the office door opened Lenny jumped behind the coach and waited. Michelle Bellic entered the office locking the door behind her she sat picked up the note Lenny stood up "Lenard?" Michelle asks "it's Lenny I didn't know you were the manager Michelle" Lenny says "I was going to say the same to you Lenny" Michelle says throwing the note down on the desk "how's you open the door?" Lenny asked "I found a spare key on the windowsill I was searching for somewhere to sleep thought I could sleep here" Michelle says "well the coach is mine Bellic don't you go all eastern European on me" Lenny says grabbing a pistol Michelle laughs "put the gun down I won't kill you over a place to sleep" Michelle says "good" Lenny says placing the pistol into the cabinet and lying on the coach Michelle lied on top of Lenny "you and me come on" Michelle says smiling "uh" Lenny says. Oscar wipes sweat from his head and looks at Kyla "fuck your sexy" Oscar says "I know" Kyla moans as she rams her ass into Oscar's crotch and continues to ride him "baby we need to get some sleep before tomorrow" Oscar says Kyla moans and squirts on Oscar. The next morning at 8AM the crew meet up outside the club and hit the road again after hours of traveling the crew arrives in Vice City and head to their first stop the Vercetti house.


	5. Chapter 5: The Vercetti's

Chapter 5: The Vercetti's

The crew arrived in Vice City and Brucie parked the truck at the Vercetti house. The crew headed inside the gateway and Chris Vercetti son of Tommy Vercetti greeted them at the front door "glad you made it my father is waiting inside with the info on the heist" Chris says. The crew enters the house and meet Tommy Vercetti welcome to my city I hope the police weren't a problem" Tommy says "no sir" Brucie says "so Mr. Crest informed me of your heist and I have everything at the ready you guys have the equipment needed correct?" Tommy asked "yep got the gear in our bags" Oscar says "good alright so the bank has one security guard who stays in his office watching the cams so I can hack the cams and make everything look perfectly normal meanwhile the rest of you are two different work crews one crew is a yearly AC checking crew and the other is a roof fixing crew pick the crews there's five of you six counting Chris who will go with you guys three of you per group" Tommy explains "alright Kyla and Joe are with me" Oscar says "I'm with Lenny and Michelle" Chris says "alright Chris your group is on the roof you're job is to sneak a tear gas inside the bank first in the security and two in the hall and by the employees the AC crew will act as well distracting anyone from sounding the alarms and then when the gas hits put on your gas masks, get the vault open take the cash and get out of there" Tommy explains "done job" Joe says "all we need are outfits for our jobs and some 'tools'" Chris says.


	6. Chapter 6: Vice City heist

Chapter 6: Vice City Heist

The teams split up and collect their tools and Oscar leads Kyla and Joe to a company that sells AC, fans, heater, etc. the three sneak out back and take outfits and a tool kit and meet at the Vercetti house. Meanwhile Chris leads Lenny and Michelle to the roofing company and Lenny distracts the employees while Michelle and Chris take the outfits and tools. "Great now that we have everything it's time for the real deal the bank is expecting two groups one on the roof and one for inspection that's you six" Tommy says "on it" Chris says. The six split up at the bank Chris leads his crew onto the roof and sign a contract to be up there. Lenny unloads the tear gas Chris and Michelle pretend to fix the roof. Meanwhile inside the bank, Joe talks to security while Oscar and Kyla open the vents for the tear gas "alarms are off for 20 minutes good luck everyone" Tommy says over the crews headsets "do it" Oscar tells the other three over the headset Joe throws tear gas into the vent where the guard is. The guard is knocked out by the gas and falls Joe closes the door and puts on a gas mask Joe unleashes more tear gas and knocks out all who don't who wear gas masks "let's move people!" Kyla yells unlocking the vault Joe and Oscar join Kyla and collect the as much money as possible leaving fake money to cover the robbery. After 10 minutes the six flee the scene and return to the Vercetti house. "Good job! You did it great now Brucie count the money" Tommy says "what about the police?" Lenny asks "forget them we won't use any of this money for another week but as I own most of the government I pinpointed the Counterfeit Syndicate to be the robbers" Tommy says "we got some more work to do before we let you all leave" Chris says.


	7. Chapter 7: The last Vercetti job

Chapter 7: The last Vercetti job

A couple weeks later the government ordered an assassination on the Counterfeit Syndicate members Tommy gathered the crew for one mission "alright everyone listen up this is my final mission for you and then you can guys can head to your next location" Tommy explains "alright so whose the problem?" Oscar asks "the Vice City sharks have always been a pain in my opinion they are battling the Vice City bikers I've made a deal with the bikers that you guys will help them take out the rest of the Sharks" Tommy says "a gang fight?" Michelle asks "yes mam good luck to you all I'll meet you back here to say my goodbyes" Tommy says. The crew arrives at Vice City beach where the bikers are attacking the Sharks they meet the bikers old leader Mitch Baker "welcome to the fight my old bud Tommy told me all about ya glad you guys made it" Mitch says "we'll help you out Mitch no problem" Joe says as the crew assists the bikers they eventually push the Sharks back. "Don't let them retreat! Kill all those assholes!" Mitch yells the crew chases down the last of the Sharks and kill them "good shooting you did maybe I could use you in the future" Mitch says "we can't stay long Mitch here's a number you can call if you need anything we gotta report to Tommy" Oscar says handing Mitch Lester's number and taking off "good luck!" Mitch calls. The crew arrives at Tommy's house "dad I'm going to meet with my girlfriend in downtown VC" Chris says handing Tommy his equipment "alright good luck" Tommy says Chris leaves the crew to Tommy "alright you guys were great! However I'm sad to say I don't need you anymore" Tommy says "alright see ya later Tom" Kyla says Oscar thought of what Lester told them in LS _"once you're in VC you'll head to Tommy Vercetti's penthouse and act as an ally then do some work and then back stab him kill him and take the money and any belongings that'll make more money"_ Oscar looked at Tommy who sat in his chair his back turned away he stared at the money he got for the heist Oscar crept behind Tommy and slit his throat Tommy choked and eventually died off. "Help me hide the body" Oscar say Lenny and Joe take the body out back and threw his body in a dumpster Oscar drops a VC Sharks patch on the ground and the crew takes off in the barracks.


	8. Chapter 8: Liberty City

Chapter 8: Liberty City

The crew arrive in Portland, Liberty City where they meet with Toni Cipirani (Kyla's father) "Kyla sweet heart how's it been? Boys aren't too much trouble?" Toni asks "no dad" Kyla says rolling her eyes and sitting on the porch "well while you're here you might as well help around your home city Kyla" Toni says "alright dad we can't be too long we have other business" Kyla says "sweet hear you are much like your mother always caring to get things done so quickly your sister isn't too bad" Toni says "ya and where's she now dad?" Kyla asks "she's your twin Kyla not mine I lost her like I did you" Toni says "sorry daddy" Kyla says hugging Tony "can we kindly get to the point here?" Joe asks "the Leone family mafia has been running for years now I own 50% of the mafia however recently Joey Leone has gone quiet I need you to head around Portland's garage and the Leone mansion" Toni says "and find Joey and make sure he's safe got it" Lenny says. The crew head to the mansion to find it guarded by the mafia "excuse me we're Cipirani's crew" Oscar says an agent grabs a phone "your escort is on the way Joey's at the beach" the agent says soon a car pulls up and the escort emerges from the car "oh no" Kyla says sarcasticly "Kyla good to see you" the girl says "hello Ash" Kyla says "I have alot of explaining to do and I will" Ashlin says "after we see Joey" Lenny says. The crew head to the beach and meet Joey Leone "Joey my father wanted to see you" Ashlin says "alright agent 764 I'll see him tell the agents to ready my car and Sophia" Joey says heading up the driveway "he's ready Samuel get the car" Ashlin says on the radio. The crew returns to Toni's house..

"Ash my baby you've returned!" Toni says Ashlin takes off her mafia gadgets "I lived in North Yankton I hated it but I was mad at you dad I couldn't let you know I was back but I can't stand the Mafia" Ashlin says "I'm just glad I found you two" Toni says "this was your purpose?" Lenny asks "not really but I five you each $2000 for the job" Toni says handing over a duffel bag "what'll you do Ash?" Kyla asks "got room for one more member?" Ashlin asks "always". The crew leave and head to Hove Beach where Michelle reveals her uncle's safe house "hello Michelle my brother chose an awkward name in my opinion but welcome to Hove Beach" Niko says "hello uncle what'd you have in store for us?" Michelle asks "Lester Crest phoned me about a heist I get paid for leading the operation back in 08 I hit the bank of Liberty with the Irish brothers the McReary's" Niko says "right so how can we go in?" Lenny asks "well I've scoped the bank two guards one by the door the other inside the way I see it you need a decoy to rob it" Niko says "so we split up" Joe says "there's five of you six including me I'll help out too, anyways three of us will act dumb and cause lead the guards out of the way the other three collect the money and take a get away van back" Niko says "alright I got a little side idea three of us are cops and we take the money the others are attempting to rob the bank we arrive one handles the crowd the other two get the cash" Ashlin says "you think well Cipirani" Niko says "let's get to it" Oscar says


	9. Chapter 9: Liberty Heist

Chapter 9: Liberty heist

"So I'll be with Ash and Niko we're the cops the rest of you guys are the robbers a little game of cops and robbers" Oscar says "great alright good luck we'll be at the bank at 12:30 sharp" Joe says "we'll be there" Niko says. Oscar leads his group to the police station the three sneak in and acquire police uniforms then make their way to the bank. "Everyone on the ground! Get the vault J" Lenny shouts "I got this L help J" Michelle says pointing her gun at the civilians "alright the charge will blow in 30 seconds" Joe says Oscar pulls into the parking lot with his sirens on "LCPD hands in the air!" Ashlin shouts "fuck it's the cops" Lenny says taking cover. The vault blows open "freeze assholes!" Niko yells the other three freeze "drop your weapons!" Oscar shouts the three drop the guns "I'll handle them" Niko says cuffing Lenny, Joe and Michelle "is everyone alright?" Ashlin asks "never better" a clerk says "alright workers will be called for questioning later in the meantime the bank is closed until further notice" Oscar says the civilians leave "the guards were shot down" Ashlin says "N take care of the bodies Ash on me" Oscar says entering the vault "this is a score!" Ashlin laughs filling her duffel bag "all full no one will notice anything" Oscar says the six split up and leave the area. The six meet up at Niko's safe house "so we got $200,000 out of this heist" Kyla says "I thought you were with your dad?" Lenny asks "he gets boring REALLY boring" Kyla says "well we get $142,857 each" Oscar says Niko hands everyone their pay "sweet more greens" Lenny says "well Niko Bellic it was nice meeting you" Joe says "it was nice to meet you all too" Niko says "good bye uncle" Michelle says hugging Niko "good bye Michelle" Niko says "maybe we'll see you again" Lenny says "you never know" Niko says.


	10. Chapter 10: Broker

Chapter 10: Broker

The crew jump into the barracks and prepare to head back home to San Andreas when Brucie changes the route "whoa uncle where we going?" Oscar asks "I gotta check something" Brucie says "what's so important out in Broker?" Kyla asks "my garage" Brucie says. The crew stops at Brucie's depot on Broker Brucie unlocks the door and the crew enters "these cars are old as fuck Kibbutz" Joe says "I don't remember any of the cars in SA Bruce" Lenny says "good old LC cars my friends" Brucie says "is that a FIB chopper?" Michelle asks "that's the Maverick used by police since Tommy V's time in VC" Brucie says "you'll realize that Little B here prefers old junk over new fashion" a man says "Mori? What the hell are you doing here?" Brucie asks "well Little B someones gotta watch the depot while you're gone" Mori says "Grandpa M" Oscar says "hey Oscar I heard you were coming to LC I wasn't certain rumors are shit here" Mori says "we're on our way to San Andreas" Brucie says "well Baby B I've always worried about you dragging my grandson over there when LC is such a violent city" Mori jokes "look M I'd stay in LC but there's no work to many gangs and drug b.s cops running all over you can't do alot I moved to San Andreas to avoid all this" Oscar says "look O bud I here you that's why I've decided to move with you" Mori says "oh please no" Brucie mumbles "don't worry Baby B I'll leave your little car business alone it's not my thing to sell cars I've got my own franchise" Mori says "oh please you both are crazy fitness idiots" Kyla says "actually I own a car depot and I got some bullshark testosterone I sell" Brucie says "Little B what have you been told about the steroids I don't use them and I'm in tip top shape not tom mention I'm 46" Mori says "I don't use it either uncle" Oscar says "now here's a real man Little B pretty sad that your own nephew is in better shape than you" Mori says "so what the fuck are we doing here?" Lenny asks " I got a final job before we peace outta LC" Mori says "what's that?" Ashlin asks "end my ties with the Loansharks" Mori says "the gang?" Joe asks "yes sir" Mori says. The crew heads to the Loanshark gang area "Mori Kibbutz I've been expecting you" a gangster says "Bob Mars my friend I've come to tie our loose ends" Mori says "you payed us back Kibbutz" Bob says "hold up Brucie owes us $9000 for a loans in 08" a gangster says "look pal that was years ago let's forget it my pay cut with Mori's right bro?" Brucie asks "I payed my 9000 not yours B" Mori says Oscar shoots the gangster "no problems right?" Oscar asks "kill them!" Bob shouts the crew ducks into cover and fight the Loan sharks. After half an hour of fighting Oscar pins Bob "alright Kibbutz you win your pay from Mori handles you both" Bob says Mori kills Bob "can't let him report us" Mori says "let's go" Brucie says "San Andreas here we come" Mori says.


	11. Chapter 11: Not that easy

Chapter 11: Not that easy

The crew return to Los Santos and meet with Lester at his factory "so good to see you all made it back alive" Lester says "ya ain't it just" Joe says "well I've been informed already of Ms. Cipirani and Mr. Kibbutz joining the crew so I have to pay each of you" Lester says sighing "hold up I didn't help in the heists I request no pay until I work for you" Mori says "alright Mori then for the rest of you I pay each of you what I owe and that's 300,000 each since the money from the bank must be kept hidden for now" Lester says placing briefcases on the desk. "So we'll see you later then" Lenny says "so it's goodbye" Kyla says "yo Lester we're back!" a voice says "no the crew doesn't depart here my friends" Lester says opening the door another crew enters "oh" the leader says "it's fine Bob this is the other crew" Lester says "oh the VC, LC crew" Bob says "Oscar Nellan crew leader" Oscar says "Bob Speed" Bob says the two shake hands "alright so I mentioned to you both that I always have work for those who want it well I have another job for both crews together" Lester says "go on" Bob says 'first let me introduce the crew members Oscar Nellan grandson of Mori Kibbutz here, Ashlin and Kyla Cipirani daughters of Toni Cipirani, Michelle Bellice daughter of Roman and Mallorie Bellic, Joe Davis son of Lamar Davis, Lenny Clinton son of Frank Clinton, Boby Speed nephew of Claude Speed, Daisi and Matt Klebitz daughter and son of Johnny Klebitz, and Lilith Lopez niece of Luiz Lopez" Lester says "interesting" Mori says. Lester leads the crew to the planing board "now we've had some problems in San Andreas first off Bob's crew handled the remains of the Ballas enemy of the Families and they've rid of the Triads" Lester explains "nice one" Joe says "however we got some money making issues the LS Vagos have been up to some drug dealing luckily I have a former Vagos member Gustav Mota who has given me their hideout locations so we can attack we also have some IAA issues we'll handle" Lester says "alright so how're we doing this?" Daisi asks "like a good team we attack the Vagos head on kill all of them and rid of anyone who aids them" Matt says "you're not your father and we're not a bike gang Matt we get the plans from Lester" Oscar says "well to attack the Vagos there are to ways one is easy and quiet or loud with alot of fire power Oscar and Boby will decide as they both lead the crew" Lester says "it doesn't matter to me" Boby says "let's go loud" Matt says "no we should keep it quiet we'll have more luck" Ashlin says "we go quiet then if things go bad we switch to loud" Oscar says "you want a mix? Ok Nellan so here's what you do you each split up where there's 12 of you there'll be two groups of six leaders can pick the groups group one stops any Vagos traffic allowing no gang member in or out also taking out drug dealers in the area or buyers group two goes in stealth as Vagos members they head in and rid of the drugs if all goes bad take them all out" Lester says "alright I'll take team one" Boby says "alright Mori, Ash, Lenny, Matt, Lenny and Daisi on team two the rest with Boby on team one" Oscar says.


	12. Chapter 12: End of Vagos

Chapter 12: End of Vagos

The two teams equip themselves with weapons team two make great effort to look like Vagos members. "great you're ready those Vagos outfits look good enough now let's get to the details teams here's your briefing now get to it" Lester says. The two teams split up and head to their positions team two arrives at the Vagos safe house "hey Ivan we it's the newbies" a member says 19 different Vagos members enter the house Oscar looks around "alright get out there we got drug runs to handle" Ivan the Vagos leader says the group "yes sir" Oscar says "I need six of you in the cellar counting the drugs" Ivan says the group heads to the cellar "alright pack up these drugs so we can get them out of here" Matt says "there's alota drugs down here" Ashlin says "let's get to it" Daisi says the group begins packing up the boxes but are then.. "our buyers are being shot up!" Ivan shouts upstairs. Group one takes out some Vagos members outside the base "don't back down!" Boby shouts "Bob we got Vagos coming from insdie!" Brucie shouts Ivan leads the gang outside and attack the group "take cover!" Boby yells the group duck into the cover and shoot the gang members. Mori blocks the cellar entrance with a old dresser "alright that'll by us some time" Mori says packing some boxes "we need back up!" Boby Lili yells on the headset "on our way" Oscar says "plan b" Oscar says Mori opens a secrete exit and Oscar and Ashlin place explosives around the drug boxes. The crew meet up and over throw the Vagos "Ivan's escaping in a helicopter!" Brucie shouts Oscar runs onto the roof "be careful!" Ashlin and Kyla shout "Oscar!" Mori shouts chasing Oscar. Oscar jumps onto nearby buildings chasing the helicopter Mori shoots the co-pilot in the helicopter Oscar jumps onto the helicopter and shoots the pilot then crashes into the safe house. Oscar jumps onto the safehouse and grabs the wounded Ivan "you're a traitor!" Ivan says punching Oscar off of him Ivan runs to a pistol Oscar punches the pistol out of Ivan's hand and watches it fall into the street Ivan kicks Oscar in the waist forcing him off Ivan, Ivan then searches for the gun "sorry Ivan no Vagos lives today" Oscar says shoving Ivan into the burning helicopter Oscar slides off the roof and into a pile of trash bags Mori runs to him "Oscar you fool!" Mori shouts "I'm fine everyone" Oscar says standing "you got balls Oscar glad to be working with you" Matt says. The group leave and watch the safe house and drugs burn.


	13. Chapter 13: All out war

Chapter 13 All out war

"Lester it's done all Vagos members were killed their safe house was destroyed as well all drugs are gone" Boby says over the headset "great but we got another problem meet me at Daily Globe we got a small problem" Lester says. The crew meets with Lester at the daily globe "hey Lester what's the problem?" Oscar asks "well it's not me who has the problem" Lester says "whose got the issue?" Lenny asks "David Norton my guy in the FIB" Lester says "who?" Joe asks "I'm David Norton and as of now our government has pointed out some major problems to me" David says "we just took out your drug gangsters" Matt says "and we thank you all for your work but our problem is the IAA they've allowed alot of issues to occur they have a major bounty on their heads" David "the who what?" Daisi asks "the International Affairs Agency the IAA are a government team that are like the CIA they like to capture and kidnap targets until their targets break now the IAA have allowed a cyber attack to begin across America" David says "well that's just great now we're going to war!" Lili says "if you help the FIB any crimes you guys commit will be over seen for as long as you live" David says "you got a deal" Oscar says "I warn you many will die in this war" David says "no shit it's war Norton" Mori says. The crew head to the FIB bearu and prepare for battle "first up on the to do list is take out IAA agents" David says "who are our targets?" Boby asks "every agent in their HQ but we need one alive Karen" David says showing the crew a file on Karen "alright let's do it" Ashlin says. The crew heads out and attack the IAA HQ "alright kill everyone but we need Karen alive" Oscar says shooting a IAA agent the crew heads through the base killing the IAA agents "got her" Kyla says tazing Karen "let's bring her back" Lili says the crew attack more IAA agents and escape the HQ. "Karen I've been waiting for this day where I get my hands on the best IAA agent so far" David says entering the interrogation room "what'd you want from me?" Karen asks "everything you know about Cybertech" David says.


	14. Chapter 14: Cyber tech

Chapter 14: Cyber tech

"Karen gave me all the intel we need on cybertech" David says "who or what is cybertech?" Kyla asks "our enemy cybertech is the organization that has begun the cyber attack" David says "so we do everything in our power to stop cybertech" Boby says "exactly I'm sending you guys into battle against cybertech in fact you're going to their base to end the cyber attack" David says "I got my best hacker slowing the cybertech's process but it won't do for long" Lester says "let's get out there then" Oscar says. The crew are escorted to the Cybertech base by FIB agents "good luck" David says the crew head into the base "you're looking for Ramon Spaz the leader of the organization he'll be on the bridge" Lester says over the headset "thanks Lester we're on it" Lenny says the crew sneaks to the bridge "Mr. Spaz sir someones hacked our progress and is slowing our progress it'll take half an hour to over ride the systems and take control of American technology" a man says "get it done" Ramon says looking at the radar "I'm in position" Kyla says on the headset readying a sniper "fire when ready Kyla" Oscar says a minute later Ramon leaves the bridge "Kyla?!" Oscar shouts "I'll check on her" Michelle says heading up to the sniping point. Michelle and a masked figure fall down the stairs the man takes his mask off and shoots Michelle in the leg "Niko?" Joe asks "we trusted you! We helped you in LC" Lenny says "I do work for money no matter the cost" Niko says "you're a traitor you son of a bitch" Joe says Boby shoves Niko forcing him off the platform "we need to find Ramon now" Boby says "I got him on the tracker he's two floors above you in an office" Lester says "copy" Oscar says the crew heads upstairs and confront Ramon "Ramon Spaz" Matt says "who are you?" Ramon ask "we're with the FIB your time here is over Spaz" Oscar says "your government is corrupted the IAA has fallen it'll only be a matter of time before I take control of the technology in America" Ramon says "that's the thing Ramon you have no control soon this'll be nothing but a failed cyber attack" Ashlin says "and a group of foolish FIB agents stand against me?" Ramon asks Lenny ready's his gun Niko jumps in front of Ramon as Lenny fires the bullet goes through Niko and hits Ramon in the waist the two fall "move in" Daisi tells the FIB agents on her headset Ramon stands and Boby cuffs him "you're under arrest cybertech ends here Spaz" Boby says Ramon smirks as Oscar leads Ramon down the stairs Ramon hits Oscar and shoots the cuffs off Oscar throws the gun and shoves Ramon. The two fall down the stairs onto the bridge where FIB agents deactivate the attack Ramon pushes a detonator the floor explodes and Oscar and Ramon fall down to the exit Ramon weakly stands and grabs a gun Oscar puts his hands in the air Ramon fires blanks and throws the gun Oscar punches Ramon to the ground Ramon grabs another detonator Oscar shoves Ramon who explodes "that was fucked" Ashlin says "let's get outta here" Oscar says.


	15. Chapter 15: Bellic family blood

Chapter 15: The Bellic family blood

The crew escapes the Cybertech HQ and the FIB destroy the building. The crew meets with David at the FIB bureau "well you did better than I expected I mean it's possible Ramon's men would just raid our bases and contacts and who knows what else until they got revenge for Ramon" David says "so you killed Spaz? Not a bad choice and where does that lead you Norton?" Karen asks "what'd you mean?" David asks "Cybertech was a big organization and were the biggest threat but what of the other problems we have" Karen says "those other problems are handled by your people in the IAA" David says "what of Niko Bellic?" Joe asks "what's wrong with Niko?" Karen asks "Niko Bellic was working with Ramon he almost killed me and he killed Kyla" Oscar says "what happened to him?" David asks " I threw him off the platform we were on and he vanished" Boby says "John get on the tracker see if you can locate Niko Bellice" David says to a FIB agent "yes sir" John says "you can do whatever you want to Niko but please don't kill him" Karen says "aw the strong IAA bitch loves the insane European" Lenny says "got him sir" John says David heads to the tracker "we'll do what we have to Karen" Oscar says "alright Niko is heading to the airport on his way to LC again his flight leaves in an hour do what you have to" David says "bring him in I'll reason with him" Karen says "he killed my sister he deserves the worst we can give him" Ashlin says "right" Daisi says. The crew heads out to the airport and locate Niko "let me talk to him" Michelle says "let's hope this works" Lili says Michelle finds Niko waiting for his flight "Uncle Niko" Michelle says "Michelle this isn't the time" Niko says "no uncle you listen to me what you did for Ramon Spaz was crazy the FIB and IAA are looking for you" Michelle says "that's why I'm leaving no one will touch me Michelle" Niko says "someone wants to see you an old friend Karen wants to see you" Michelle says "Karen?" Niko asks "she says she needs to see you" Michelle says "let's go" Niko says. The crew take Niko to the FIB bureau and have him meet with Karen Niko it's been a while" Karen says "yeah it has" Niko says looking away "none of us got what we wanted in Liberty City Niko I moved here because of government issues" Karen says "San Andreas what's so different here than LC" Niko says "less police less crime issues Niko LC has too many criminals running around O thought you went quiet" Karen says "I did then I heard my niece became like me I wanted to stop her so I did some work with her I came here to stop her crime life however Ramon Spaz knew my cousin and he wanted me to pay Roman's debt so I did some work for him I killed Kyla Cipirani daughter of Toni Cipirani he won't be happy if he finds out he owns the mafia" Niko says "stay here with me the IAA will keep you safe" Karen says "until they learn of what I did" Niko says "your file dies in Liberty City Niko you and I are safe now we'll live together" Karen says "what the fuck?" Matt shouts Niko and Karen enter the garage to see Michelle on the floor in a pool of blood "who did this?" Niko demands "I don't know I heard a gunshot and saw her dead" Matt says "sniper on the building across the street!" Lili shouts. Niko grabs a carbine riffle and heads outside "Niko be careful" Michelle shouts Niko shoots at the sniper a gunshot is heard and Niko falls.


	16. Chapter 16: Whose War?

Chapter 16: Whose war?

Time: 10:30AM

"What the fuck?" Matt Klebitz shouts Niko and Karen run to the garage and see Michelle on the floor in a pool of blood "who did this?" Niko asked "I don't know I was with the crew when I heard a gunshot I found Michelle" Matt says shaking in shock Karen grabs Matt "it'll be ok" Karen says "sniper on the roof across the street!" Lili shouts Niko grabs a carbine riffle and runs outside "Niko be careful" Karen says Niko shoots at the figure on the roof a gunshot is heard and Niko falls.

 _10 minutes earlier.._

 _"Niko's with Karen in the other room" Lenny says "good now we need to talk about Niko" David says "I'll keep watch on the cars make sure karen doesn't allow Niko to leave" Michelle says grabbing a doubke barrel shotgun and heading to the garage. "Niko Bellic is very dangerous the FIB and IAA want him dead so we gotta execute him" David says "is it what we have to do?" Daisi asks "it's the senators orders that we kill Niko and end his terror otherwise allow the mafia into LS and cause a problem" David says "alright but what about Michelle she won't be happy if we kill her uncle" Oscar says "why do you think we told her to leave the area so we can discuss this she has no idea" David says "so whose killing him?" Boby asks "that we haven't thought of" David says "what about Matt he's a good sniper" Boby says "yeah he's a lot like his father that's for sure" John says "but Matt's got an interview with a general downstairs" Daisi says "then I'll do it if Niko should kill anyone it's me" Oscar says "no Oscar we need you alive your relatives are serious businessmen" David says "I could do it he killed my sister" Ashlin volunteers "and if another Cipirani dies will be at war with the mafia" John says "everyone shut up! I'll do it" Lenny says "easier said then done Len" Oscar says "look you know my father I'm a gangster and my dad can't touch the government besides I'll be fine" Lenny says grabbing a heavy sniper David tosses Lenny a ski mask "be careful kid" David says "fucker won't touch me" Lenny says putting the mask on._

 _10:30AM_

 _"Alright Dave I'm in position" Lenny says on the headset "good now when you see him open fire" Dave says "cool how do I get his attention?" Lenny asks "that's up to you Clinton" Dave says. Matt heads up the stairs and sees Michelle "hey Michelle what're you doing?" Matt asks "I'm guarding the garage so my uncle can't escape" Michelle says "oh alrighty then" Matt says "can you hide around the corner I gotta lock up the side exit" Michelle says "no problem" Matt says grabbing a Vintage pistol Michelle heads outside Lenny fires on Michelle "what the fuck?" Matt shouts running to Michelle Lenny ducks into cover "what happened?" Dave asks "I got Niko's attention" Lenny says "shit you shot Michelle I gotta get to Lilith she has no clue what's going on she was with the general too" Dave says Lenny looks at Lilith and ducks "sniper on the roof across the street!" Lili shouts "stupid bitch" Lenny says Niko runs outside and shoots at Lenny "damn" Lenny says taking the shot "Niko's down" Lenny says._

Present

"whose the sniper?" Karen asks "no idea Karen" Dave says "listen Karen we got a lot to worry about" an FIB agent says "fuck you Amy" Karen says Amy shoots Karen "Amanda DeSanta good to see you" Dave says "hi Dave fuck Karen was a bitch" Amanda says Lenny places his gun on the gun rack and removes the mask "what happened?" Matt asks "look the senator ordered that we kill Niko and Michelle so we had it done" Dave says "okay" Matt says rubbing his head "let's forget this incident ever happened" John says "so my dad's cool with the criminal Bellics dead?" Ashlin asks "yeah he is no mafia problems" Dave says "great let's uh leave this forget it" Oscar says "Agent Norton we got someone here for you and the crew" Lester says "alright" Dave says. The crew follow Dave to the office where they meet with the guest "hey Davey miss us?" the guest asks "Michael fucking DeSanta good to see you alive and James" Dave says "so this is Lester's new crew? The crew that robbed Vice city bank and the bank of liberty good for you kids" Michael says "so what're you here for Mr. DeSanta?" Boby asks "a request I notice the FIB still expect me to help them with the criminal issues in San Andreas" Michael says "yeah you're a retired criminal I still have kept your file away from everyone else and you killed my boss who's the only other agent that knew about what you've done that and Amanda" Dave says "yeah so uh what'd you need Dave?" Michael asks "well it's not what David wants it's problems I've over looked like let's see we got Chris Vercetti from Vice City on his way here to start war with the IAA because he believes the IAA are the killers of his daddy Tommy" Lester says "so that's a issue the IAA can handle" Jimmy says "not really Chris has some militia friends from VC and they're taking jets here now as we speak also we got other problems the Pegorino family mafia is shipping weapons to Chris the two plan to join forces and attack the IAA we got Joey Leone who had Toni Cipirani arrested has taken control of the Leone family mafia and is coming for Ashlin to end the Cipirani's bloodline" Lester says "that's a lot of mafia" Boby says "on top of that the angels of death are starting a war with the Lost ad are trying to find Johnny Kleibtz's kids" Lester says "so three mafia families and a bike gang all want war well this'll be interesting" Oscar says.


	17. Chapter 17: Mafia war

Chapter 17: The Mafia War

"So it begins" Jimmy says looking at the radar "the Pegorino mafia are gonna be at the docks take them out then find Chris" Lester says "on it" Oscar says Dave grabs a headset "all agents head to the IAA building and defend the IAA from the gangsters" Dave orders. The crew arrive at the docks on Vespucci beach "I see them" Joe says looking through a sniper scope "explosive weapons at the ready hit the boat with all the explosives we got" Matt says grabbing a Combat MG the boat comes into vision "open fire!" Boby shouts Lili, Daisi, Lenny and Joe shoot the boat with their RPG, Grenade Launcher and proximity mines. The boat explodes and sinks some mafia members jump onto the docks the rest of the crew finish the mafia members "come on Vercetti's in Las Venturas" Ashlin says. The crew head to Las Venturas where they spot Chris and his allies "alright everyone take some armor this is all we have to face them use your bullets wisely" Jimmy says "no shit let's kill these fuckers" Matt says "this is what happens when you're related to Johnny Klebitz" Daisi sighs. The crew follow Matt over to Chris's army and the battle begins "Chris's running!" Lili shouts "he won't go far" Matt says chasing Chris Boby follows Matt "I have no issue with you we're after the IAA they killed my father!" Chris shouts jumping onto a boat Matt jumps on the back of the boat and crawls to Chris then forces him back onto land. Chris runs into the runway on Las Venturas and calls security Matt shoots Chris in the leg forcing Chris onto the ground "gotcha" Matt mutters Chris limps away and runs into a civilian truck that sends him flying onto the street "oh shit" Boby says. Matt and Boby head to Chris "I told you I was after the IAA fools" Chris coughs "the IAA didn't kill Tom Vercetti Chris" Matt says "then who was it?" Chris asks "Oscar Nellan" Boby says "I trusted him" Chris says breathing his final breath "let's go blame it on the traffic" Boby says. The two meet with the crew "ok let's get back to the bureau and find the other mafia and the bikers" Ashlin says. the crew head to the bureau "good your back and I see Vercetti and the Pegorino's aren't a problem" Dave says "now the Leone Mafia hasn't arrived in San Andreas yet but the AOD have they're in Blaine County" Lester says "we're on it" Oscar says. The crew sets out and arrive in Blaine County where they meet the AOD leader Lester Arnold "hey Lester" Boby shouts "huh? Look I'm very busy I'm looking for Matt Klebitz son of Johnny Kleibtz ex chapter president of the Lost MC" Lester says "yeah my dad kinda died years ago Trevor Phillips killed him" Matt says taking out his Combat MG "Braden's dad killed Johnny?" Lester laughs "look we want no trouble why do you wanna kill Matt?" Boby asks "he's like his dad if he's tough enough he might lead the Lost to kill me I grew up in San Fierro here I don't wanna die in the area I was born in" Lester says "look Lester you're a tough guy but that don't make you smart" Matt says shooting Lester in the chest Lester spits blood on the ground "son of a bitch" Lester groans "oh and by the way Matt has a twin sis Daisi" Daisi says shooting Lester in the throat the bikers attack the crew. The crew finish off the bikers and radio Dave.


	18. Chapter 18: End of Leone mafia

Chapter 18: End of the Leone mafia

"Joey Leone is leading his end of the mafia here he's gonna be landing at the airport take out the plane that sound end his scheme" Dave says "on it Norton" Jimmy says. The crew head to the airport and take out the mafia plane "that was easier than I thought" Matt says "that was a decoy! The mafia agents are attacking the IAA!" Dave shouts over the headset. The crew arrive at the IAA building and attack the mafia "Joey Leone stand down!" Jimmy yells killing mafia agents "you're too late! You think your the heroes I'm saving the world from the IAA" Joey says shooting the IAA leader in the head Boby shoots at Joey and misses. Joey fires back and shoots Lenny in the chest a figure jumps on top of Joey forcing him to fall down the stairs. The crew gather around Lenny and help him up "get him out of here Ash, Matt on me the rest of you keep Len alive" Oscar says. Oscar, Matt and Ashlin head down the stairs to see Joey and the other man fighting "dad!" Ashlin yells Toni throws Joey out the window and stands holding his waist "Ash" Toni says weakly the three help Toni "I'll handle Joey" Ashiln says "Ash no I've already lost your sister I'm not loosing you too" Toni says "Matt get Toni to the others come on Ash let's finish this" Oscar says. The two run outside and see Joey climbing the roof "there's a chopper!" Ashlin shouts "come on let's beat him to it" Oscar says the two climb the ladder and destroy the chopper Joey kicks Oscar down and pins him to the ground Ashlin punches Joey off of Oscar, Oscar grabs a gun and tries to shoot Joey noticing it's out of ammo Oscar tosses it and tackles Joey. Ashlin then throws a sticky bomb onto Joey and Oscar shoves him off the roof and the two watch him explode onto the ground. The two escape the IAA building as it begins to fall beneath them and they take a FIB buffalo out of the area.


	19. Chapter 19: Good Bye's

Chapter 19: Good bye's

Jimmy, Boby and Daisi push a stretcher through the FIB bureau and to the medic center Lilith explains the situation to Lester and Dave "so Oscar and Ashlin could be dead?" Lester asks "we've lost contact with them" Dave says. "Probably because we've been through a lot of shit today" Oscar says "Joey Leone is dead along with his mafia agents" Ashlin says "I heard the IAA leader Martin Harrison was killed" Dave says "uh yeah the IAA building was destroyed the mafia rigged it with a lot of explosives" Oscar says "no worries the IAA were a lot of bs anyways" Dave says. A week later the crew attend Toni and Lenny's funeral services "what ever happened to the issues we had with the Vagos?" Joe asks "don't worry we took care of them" Mori says sitting beside Oscar "that's a true Kibbutz" Brucie says fist bumping Mori. A few weeks later the crew have one last meet to discuss the future of their partnership with Lester and the FIB "well the heist went well and you handled the Vagos good too but for now I have no jobs for you" Lester says "you lost some crew members and some family during the fight but in he end you all did very well" Dave says "the FIB are no longer a problem for the DeSanta's" Jimmy says taking off his FIB outfit and putting his carbine riffle back in the armory "from now on you're under the FIB witness protection the heists and robberys anything bad is going to be forgotten from here on your criminal records are being wiped" Dave says. The crew exit the bureau and begin the good bye's "well to us the survivors of the FIB war I guess this is good bye who knows maybe we'll see each other again also to the heist members in VC and LC" Oscar says "see you around Nellan" Boby says "it's Kibbutz Bob not Nellan" Oscar says, just then Michael exits the bureau "hey kids I saw what you guys did if you guys are looking for more action hit me up" Michael says handing Oscar a slip of paper "maybe we'll see each other sooner than later" Matt says. The crew departs and Oscar jumps into his car "hey Kibbutz, got room for one more?" Ashlin asks Oscar exits the car and opens the passenger door "oh yeah" Oscar says as Ashlin climbs in the two drive off.


End file.
